MI MATRIMONIO CON UNA HYUUGA
by AioM
Summary: Durante la búsqueda bikochu, Naruto ve a Hinata desnuda en la cascada, pero lo que ambos no sabían que había una ley que los obligara a casarse. Que pasara con Naruto ahora en una vida matrimonial. Podrá la tímida Hinata confesar sus sentimiento y que repercusiones tendrá si a nuestro rubio favorito de le dice sobre el Clan Uzumaki y el es la cabeza de dicho Clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos aquí ando de nuevo con esta nuevo Fanfic, es estará en sustitución del "PRINCIPE DE UZU" en su fecha de publicación, mientras que el Fanfic ya mencionado cambiara su publicación cada día 15 de cada mes, se preguntaran el porqué del cambio, verán ya tengo el capítulo echo del "PRINCIPE DE UZU" pero no fue de mi agrado debido a que algunos contextos no van de acuerdo con la historia original que yo anteriormente escribí y cuya Fanfic fue borrado de mi PC por fallas técnicas, así que todos aquellos que esperaban un Capitulo del "PRICIPE DE UZU" me tendrán que esperar, por lo que al parecer nos deja con esta nuevo Fanfic "MI MATRIMONIO CON UNA HYUUGA", con un contexto Naruhina, y tal vez un poco adelante Naruhina y sus concubinas Tayuya, Amaru y Karin.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra— " JUTSUS.**

"**Maldito Gaki" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Maldito Gaki***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

* * *

"**Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales y sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 01: "YO CASARMÉ"

A través de la oscuridad de la noche, el ruido de los insectos y animales nocturnos se escuchaban, Naruto se despertó con una leve urgencia de las necesidades básicas del ser humano, quería orinar. Se estiró hacia y pudo observar a Shino y Kiba roncando ruidosamente y volviendo la mirada hacia el punto de Hinata y al parecer estaba vacío, se encogió de hombros ante ello, no que no le importara, si no que lo más seguro es que ella estaba en la misma situación que él.

De forma perezosa se levantó y caminó unos metros de la tienda hasta encontrar un buen arbusto. Cuando desabrocho su cierre y orinar unos sonidos de agua llenaron el aire. Al término de su necesidad, Naruto suspiró con alivio y se subió el cierre de sus pantalones, Sin embargo, todavía quedaba un débil sonido del agua al caer.

Naruto siguió el suave sonido adentrándose en el bosque, hasta el tranquilo golpeteo se convirtió en un ruidoso torrente. Naruto quito una rama grande a un lado y pudo mirar una gran cascada. Las estrellas titilantes se reflejaban en la superficie del agua y la luna hacia la iluminación perfecta.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención a Naruto fue una danza fluida y delicada en el centro de la cascada. Cada toque en el agua daba un leve chapoteo y luego la figura se volvió a mover, Naruto parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de enfocar en ojos a la oscura figura dio un paso hacia adelante para tratar de obtener una mejor visión de la misma, cuando lo pudo hacer Naruto se quedó sin aliento, ¡Era una chica! y para él era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida aun es la oscuridad. La tenue luz de la luna envolvió la mayoría de las características de la niña en la sombra, pero fácilmente podía ver la silueta delgada de curvas increíbles de la chica.

La chica giró su brazo sobre su cabeza y una corriente de agua siguió su mano fue entonces cuando la luz de la luna pudo reflejarse en la cadena del agua y la luz recorrió las partes del cuerpo de la hermosa muchacha, era algo asombroso. Sintiendo la necesidad de dar una mirada más cercana Naruto dio otro paso hacia delante, pero su pie resbaló en una roca húmeda, causando que se desplomara en el agua.

Hinata siempre había sido una chica tímida, gracias al tormento emocional y el abuso de su padre le había causado el miedo inclusive de hablar, no fue hasta que conoció a Naruto que ella lentamente empezó a salir de su caparazón, sin embargo, nunca había sido capaz de mantener una conversación real con él o incluso insinuar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, pero su capacidad social había comenzado a aumentar después de su pelea con Neji en los exámenes Chunin, al ver la voluntad y la determinación de su amor y teniéndolo animándolo en la lucha le había dado el valor para cambiar.

Ella empezó a entrenar más a menudo y mucho más riguroso, de hecho, todas las noches iba a escaparse del recinto para entrenar hasta que sintió desmayarse, Hoy era una de estas de ella para entrar en la capacitación, ella había tenido bastante suerte que encontrara una impresionante cascada, el agua estaba cristalina y las estrellas titilantes hicieron ella se sintiera en paz, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella estuviera bañada en sudor y aprovechando la hermosa cascada decidió bañarse y lavar la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Ella rápidamente se quitó la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, poco a poco fue adentrándose en el agua, se sentía tan bien y tan rejuvenecedora que Hinata decidió bailar, el aire fresco y las gotas de agua fría sobre su piel desnuda se relajaron Hinata y sólo parecían alentar más baile, hasta que de repente hubo un jadeo rápido, para luego después de un momento escucharse un fuerte chapoteo, Hinata gritó perdiendo el equilibrio dando paso a su caída hacia la dirección donde se originó los ruidos repentinos, Hinata movió el cabello mojado de sus ojos y pudo observar en frente de ella a unos ojos azules claros.

"¿N-Na-Naruto-kun?"

Los dos se quedaron observándose a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que Hinata miró hacia abajo dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba desnudo, ella dejó escapar otro grito desgarrador Salió a esconderse detrás de una gran roca cercana, el grito resonó por todo el bosque hasta llegar a los compañeros de equipo Hinata, despertándose de un sobresalto y rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el sonido donde su amiga estaba gritando, al llegar Kiba y Shino vieron a un Naruto mojado y muy aturdido con sus manos en las rodillas dentro del arroyo, ellos corrieron hacia su amigo rubia y comenzaron a sacudirlo frenéticamente.

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué fue ese grito? Dónde está Hinata?" Kiba gritó.

Sin embargo, Naruto no hizo un sonido, en su mente había reconocido al instante Hinata por sus ojos color lavanda, pero no se había dado cuenta de su falta de ropa hasta que ella había saltado lejos de él, La imagen había dejado pobre bastante aturdido.

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó con Hinata?" Shino dijo con un toque de pánico en su voz, sin embargo, el siendo una persona de fría logita y observadora, rápidamente se dio cuenta de una ropa bien doblada en una roca cercana, una vez que enfoco la mirada se dio cuenta de que eran ropas de Hinata y dando otra hacia la expresión atónita de Naruto pudo sumar los puntos.

Shino silenciosamente se acercó a Kiba y lo agarró del brazo. "Es hora de irnos, Hinata está muy bien… por así decirlo ella es físicamente ileso…"

"Eh ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?" Kiba gritó mientras Shino lo arrastró hacia su campamento.

Mientras tanto Hinata observaba desde atrás de la roca el momento y viendo como sus compañeros se iban dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, que Naruto la haya visto desnuda era bastante malo ¿Pero si Shino y Kiba la vieran? De una cosa estaba segura, habría muerto de la vergüenza. Naruto por su parte había salido de su aturdimiento y dejando pasar unos momentos antes de que encontrara el valor para actuar y hablar, lentamente se levantó pudiendo salir del agua helada, dando algunos pasos cogió la ropa de Hinata y los puso encima de la roca donde Hinata se escondía.

"Um… Hinata? Lo siento mucho, no tenía idea que la chica eras tú… Solo que al verla no podía dejar de observarla más de cerca, eras realmente tan hermosa"

Hinata de repente no podía respirar *_Naruto piensa que soy hermosa* _ella negó violentamente con la cabeza.

No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en ellos en estos momentos y peor aún en esta situación, decidiéndose mantenerse ocupada en vestirse, hasta que algo evito que empezara, se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, ella gimió en voz baja y odiando pedir a Naruto por esto, pero no de ninguna manera iba a salir sin él y tampoco podía salir de detrás de la roca sin ellos sin que Naruto la viera como Kami la trajo al mundo y de una manera detallada, y no fuera porque no quisiera que la viera pero solo de pensarlo hacia que casi se desmayara en el acto, quien hubiera pensado que ella fuera una pervertida, bueno al menos solo con Naruto y nada más.

"A-Ano… N-Naruto-kun yo c-creo que se te olv-olvidó a al-algo…" Hinata dijo mientras levantó la mano por encima de la roca señalando hacia donde había dejado su ropa.

Naruto confundido miró y de repente su rostro estalló en un rojo profundo, ahí en toda su gloria había un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con encaje de color rosa, debió de haberse caído a un lado cuando el agarró la ropa, Naruto respiró hondo y los recogió, rápidamente se acercó a Hinata y se los entregó a ella sobre la roca, acercando la fría y mojada mano de Hinata reunirse con la cálida mano de Naruto, ella agarró su mano hasta que sintió la tela suave y dando apretón de su mano alrededor de la tela, agarró accidentalmente la mano de Naruto también.

Ahora los dos estaban ahora de la mano con la ropa interior de color rosa de Hinata atrapado entre ellos, Hinata se quedó sin aliento y se sonrojó profundamente, rápidamente sacó su ropa interior de las manos de su amor platónico y gimió hacia sus adentros, esta fue la primera vez que había cogido de la mano con un chico, y su ropa interior había sido de entre sus manos ¡ENTRE SUS MANOS! Hinata deseaba no haber salido de la tienda… o por lo menos haber traído un traje de baño con ella, ella no sabía cómo podía enfrentarse a Naruto de nuevo.

Hinata se vistió rápidamente y una vez que había terminado de vestirse, lentamente emergió de detrás de la roca, ambos adolecentes estaban ruborizados y ninguno parecía capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el momento, varios minutos pasaron dejando como único sonido el rugido de las cataratas.

"Hinata… por favor, perdóname, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras… des-desnuda" murmuró Naruto ruborizándose más en la palabra desnuda.

Hinata sacó sus manos frente a su pecho, comenzando juguetear nerviosamente los dedos juntos "Ano, n-no es tu culp-a, no de-bería haber estado de des-nuda tan cerca de la t-tienda de campaña" Su voz se estaba quebrando en la última palabra cuando ella empezaba a temblar incontrolablemente, Naruto al darse cuenta se quitó la chaqueta y tomando a Hinata se la envolvió a su alrededor.

Hinata sonrió débilmente. "G-Gracias".

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa. "En cualquier momento" Hubo un largo silencio incómodo y Naruto comenzó a sentirse nervioso, sus pensamientos fueron recordando una conversación que tuvo con Sakura.

ESCESA RETROSPECTIVA

"_Bueno, Naruto ¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó Sakura. Traía puesto un largo vestido largo rojo, su nariz se pulverizó y sus labios estaban rojos, sus pestañas eran largas y negro y había rastro de rubor en sus mejillas._

_Naruto movió la cabeza en confucion "Um… te ves como una de esas chicas que Ero-sennin siempre está saliendo" Naruto respondió._

_La frente de Sakura tembló y llamas estallaron a su alrededor. "¡Naruto baka!" Sakura se acercó a Naruto, golpeándolo con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula._

_Naruto salio volando del lugar hasta estrellarse en una cerca de madera "Ay Eso me dolió, ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me has golpeado?" Naruto preguntó con enojo._

"_Se supone que debes alagar a las chicas, decirles que se ven hermosas cuando se arreglan" Sakura gritó "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado sólo para arreglar mi cabello?"_

_Naruto gimió las chicas son tan complicado._

FIN DE LA ESCENA RETROPECTIVA

Naruto se frotó la mandíbula con ternura al recordar el dolor que Sakura había infligido a él ese día, En su opinión, tal vez debería alagar a Hinata, a pesar que el no creía que Hinata era el tipo de chica que lo fuera a golpear, pero no hay nada malo en ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"¿Hinata? Ya sabes, en realidad eres una muchacha muy bonita"

El temblor de Hinata se detuvo de repente, sus mejillas se pusieron a rojo vivo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y en ese preciso momento se desmayó.

"Oh mierda Hinata" Naruto dijo mientras postraba a Hinata sobre su espalda y corrió hacia el campamento, unos cuantos minutos más tarde, llego a la tienda jadeando, viendo a Shino y Kiba estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo un plato de ramen humeantes.

"¡Hey! ¡Hinata necesita ayuda!" Naruto gritó.

Ambos miraron a Naruto, para luego ver luego a Hinata, se encogieron en hombros, luego los dos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron comiendo.

"¿No me oyes? ¡Dije Hinata necesita ayuda!" Naruto gritó de nuevo.

Kiba agitó sus palillos a Naruto "Usted no conoce Hinata como nosotros, ella siempre se desmaya casi todo el tiempo, no te preocupes ella está bien"

"¿E-estás seguro de…?" Naruto preguntó vacilante.

Antes que pudiera terminar Shino respondió "Sí Naruto, ella está muy bien" Dijo sin siquiera mirar a Naruto, él ofreció un tazón de ramen en la mano a Naruto.

"¡Mmm!" Exclamo Naruto mientras dejaba a Hinata en el suelo y empezó a comer su ramen.

Un rato después, una vez que todos los chicos terminaron de comer sus ramen, establecieron los sacos de dormir y se colocan Hinata suavemente dentro de ella. Momentos más tarde, todos estaban dormidos sonido en sus bolsas individuales.

Cuando Naruto despertó al día siguiente, se encontró con que la tienda estaba vacía, mientras que las otras bolsas de dormir se habían ido también, Al salir de la tiempo vio a Shino y Kiba observaban varios mapas de la zona, mientras que Hinata se quedó mirando a varias mariposas errantes del lugar.

En un momento Hinata levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Naruto, él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que hacía calentar el corazón de ella, sin embargo en cuanto los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pasaron por su memoria su rostro se volvía escarlata y rápidamente cayo desmayada de nuevo.

Shino gimió en voz alta "Esta misión no va a funcionar si sigue desmayándose, el Byakugan de Hinata es una parte muy valiosa de esta misión y no hay razón para continuar si ella no puede permanecer consciente, la misión es dada por terminada vamos a volver."

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces hasta que exploto "¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No podemos volver! ¿Y el bikochu? ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?" Naruto gritó con incredulidad.

Shino miró a Naruto y su voz se volvió severa. "Yo soy el líder de este grupo. Lo que yo digo se hace y yo digo que vamos a volver, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

Naruto tragó duro saliva "Uh… ¡no señor!"

"Bien, ahora empacar tus cosas, y que alguien tome a Hinata" Hablo Shino con voz de mando.

Algunos días más tarde, el grupo llegó a la aldea con Naruto llevando a Hinata en su espalda, dirigiéndose todos hacia la torre del Hokage, momentos más tarde, Shino estaba llamando a la puerta de Tsunade.

"Adelante" Tsunade dijo desde detrás de la puerta, tomándole la palabra el entraron por la puerta y Naruto estableció a Hinata en una silla cercana.

"Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, nuestra misión fue un fracaso" Shino dijo monótonamente.

La princesa babosa enarco sus cejas "No pasado ni incluso cuatro días ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Tsunade.

Tomó Shino varios minutos para explicar la situación, mientras que al mismo tiempo, la mandíbula de Tsunade seguía bajando más y más.

"¿NARUTO VIO QUE?" Tsunade gritó.

Naruto bajó la cabeza en vergüenza, por suerte para ambos Hinata seguía inconsciente.

"Si es verdad, y Hinata-san está teniendo problemas para hacer frente a la situación".

Tsunade suspiró "Muy bien. Puedes retirarte, sin embargo dejen a Hinata aquí".

"Sí Hokage-sama" Los tres muchachos respondieron al unísono, y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Hinata durmiendo en su silla.

"Shizune" Tsunade llamó.

"¿Sí?" Shizune dijo mientras abrió las puertas de la oficina.

"Necesito que usted traiga Hiashi, dile venga a mi oficina inmediatamente, es de suma importancia"

"Hai shishio, me retiro" Shizune hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Shizune llegó con Hiashi a su lado, Hiashi caminó hacia al escritorio de Tsunade y luego Shizune salió de la habitación para dar privacidad al par.

El jefe del clan Hyuga estaba al frente de la Hokage "¿Usted quería verme, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi preguntó respetuosamente.

Tsunade respiro hondo, no sabría cómo el jefe del clan respondería ante sus palabras "Sí, tengo una extraña noticia para usted, Hiashi su hija parece haber entrado en sí misma en una situación preocupante".

Tomando se algunos momentos para explicar la situación, pero Hiashi se dio cuenta que su hija estaba en graves problemas, si esta situación no se manejaba correctamente pasaría un gran alboroto en su clan.

Hiashi suspiró y observo a su hija "Creo que debemos de despertar a Hinata, ella necesita saber en la posición que esta y lo que tiene que hacer ante ella".

"Sí, tienes razón" Tsunade dijo mientras se acercaba a Hinata para despertarla "Hinata? Vamos despierta, tenemos que hablar de algo"

Hinata se sentó en su silla, frotándose el sueño de los ojos. "¿Qu-Qué está pasando?"

Hiashi se aclaró la garganta. "Hinata, Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que un chico te vio desnuda ayer, ¿Es esto cierto?"

Hinata sintió que sus hombros se desplomaban, ella apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza "sí" murmuró ella apenas ni siquiera podía imaginar la conferencia que estaba a punto de conseguir.

"¿Tiene planes de casarse con él?" Hiashi preguntó con una cara seria.

Hinata de repente empezó a ahogarse "¿Ca-ca-sarme con Na -aruto-kun? ¿Qu-Qué estas hab-hablando pa-padre?" Ahora la cara de Hinata era la más roja que nunca había estado en su vida, si había un color más allá del rojo entonces en estos momentos estaría en el rostro de la pobre chica.

Hiashi volvió a suspirar. "Hay una antigua ley en el clan Hyuuga, que hablar acerca de la citas premarital o las actividades sexuales han sido estrictamente prohibido, y si se corre la voz de que un chico que no es su marido le vio desnuda, la familia Hyuuga le repudiara y será expulsada el clan"

"¿As-Así que tengo q que cas-casarme con Naruto-kun? Pe-Pero yo no sé si pu-puedo" tartamudeo la pobre chica.

"Usted puede y lo ara, tu eres es la heredera del clan Hyuuga y como tal debe proteger su honor"

Hinata tragó saliva, ella podría haber viajado en el tiempo a una semana y decirle a su yo del pasado que en una semana Naruto la vería desnuda y por ende se convertiría en su marido, ella sabía que su yo anterior fácilmente le habría dicho a sí misma que era una locura, pero ahora ella sabía que era cierto pero había un pequeño detalle ¿Cómo podía casarse cuando ella apenas si podía hablar con él sin perder el conocimiento?

"Um… tal vez deberíamos conseguir Naruto aquí, él debe saber acerca de esto también" Tsunade dijo rompiendo el largo silencio.

Tsunade envía Shizune para que fuera recuperar a Naruto, ella llegó varios minutos arrastrando un Naruto atado con una soga.

"Lo siento Tsunade-sama, estaba comiendo ramen y se negaba a venir conmigo, así que me vi obligada a tomar medidas drásticas".

Tsunade miró a Naruto y este le dio una sonrisa tímida "Está bien Shizune, Usted lo puede desatar ahora".

Shizune con un simple lanzamiento de kunai elimino las cuerdas y una vez que Naruto estaba libre ella salió de la habitación.

"Escucha Naruto, esto va a ser muy confuso para usted, pero tu viste a Hinata en la cascada en la noche hace un par de días ¿no?"

Naruto se sonrojó profundamente, el miró a Hinata que también tenía un intenso rubor en su rostro, su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia Tsunade y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Y usted sabe que ella estaba desnuda, pero lo que no sabe es que la familia Hyuuga tiene una antigua ley, las mujeres Hyuuga sólo se les permite ser visto desnuda por sus maridos" Hablo seriamente la Hokage.

Naruto tragó saliva ruidosamente y el sonrojo de Hinata se hizo aún más profundo. "¿Ma-ma-marido? Pero yo no…"

Tsunade levantó la mano para silenciar a Naruto. "Lo sé, pero esta regla no se puede romper, así que con el fin de proteger el nombre clan Hyuuga ustedes dos deben casarse".

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó al suelo. "Te-te-tenemos que ca casarnos?" ahora la mandíbula de Naruto simulaba a la perfección un pez.

"Sí, y ni siquiera tratar de salir de esta Naruto, no tienes elección en este asunto, la ceremonia real será en unos días.

Hiashi dio un paso adelante "Como esposo de Hinata usted compartirá su papel como heredero y adquirir todos los derechos de un Hyuuga, en cuanto ustedes cumplan la mayoría de edad, tú y ella se convertirán en los líderes del clan".

Naruto se quedó de piedra mientras procesaba lo dicho "¿Li-líderes del clan?"

Hiashi dio un paso amenazante hacia Naruto "Si no fuera por esta estúpida tradición yo nunca le permitirá en puertas de entrada al clan Hyuuga, pero por desgracia no tengo otra opción en este asunto, pero te juro que si tu arruinas esto o se rompe el corazón de Hinata, tenlo por seguro que te matare".

Naruto gimió, esto era demasiado como para creerlo.

Tsunade le puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto "Sabes que si te conviertes en un líder exitoso del clan Hyuuga estas a un paso más cerca de convertirse en el Hokage, seguramente te convertirías en mucho más popular".

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con determinación, si pudiera hacer esto, desde luego que convertirse en Hokage sería un paseo por el parque.

Naruto envolvió su mano en un puño y se bombea en el aire. "¡Muy bien! Hokage allá voy"

Hinata se rió para sus adentros, tuvo que admitir que casarse con Naruto ya era un sueño hecho realidad, ella siempre se había imaginado casarse cuando era mayor, pero de repente, entro la idea en la mente Hinata, en unos pocos días ella tendría que casarse con Naruto y eso significaba que tendría que darle un beso y hacer muchas otras cosas más, es ese momento el mundo de Hinata hizo añicos, ¡No estaba preparada para esto! ¡Ella ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso, y ahora con todo esta tendría que casarse!

"Hinata" Hiashi dijo sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

"¿S-Sí padre?" Hinata murmuró tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante de Naruto.

"Es momento de llevarte a casa, tu también vendrás con nosotros NAruto, voy a llevarte donde vivirás con mi hija en su nueva casa."

"¿Nueva casa?" Naruto y Hinata preguntaron al unísono, ambos se encontraron con sus ojos se y se sonrojaron.

"Sí Naruto, su apartamento no es adecuado para albergar las cosas de mi hija y además no caben más dos personas, así que te voy a llevar a una casa mucho más grande, esta es lo suficientemente grande como para mantener a los dos y varios niños, si ustedes deciden tener alguno".

Toda Hinata cara se puso roja, ella negó la idea de tener hijos con Naruto fuera de si misma, aquellos pensamiento sólo le harían perder el conocimiento, varios minutos después llegaron a una casa muy lujosa justo detrás del complejo Hyuuga, Hiashi obviamente sobre desestimo el tamaño de la casa, era lo suficientemente grande para contener tres familias por lo menos.

Hiashi abrió las enormes puertas y luego le entregó la llave a Naruto "Voy a dejarlos solos por ahora, ustedes deben tener mucho de qué hablar" Hiashi dijo mientras dio media vuelta y se fue.

En cuanto Naruto y Hinata entraron a la gran casa, se quedaron boquiabiertos por el increíble mobiliario, la casa incluso tenía su propio pequeño estanque en el centro y al parecer es posible ver que parecía más grande por dentro de lo que se veía desde el exterior.

Naruto miró alrededor de la casa espaciosa y luego sonrió a Hinata "Mira a toda esta habitación, supongo que vamos a tener que hacer un montón de niños" Naruto dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, apenas Hinata escucho se puso rojo y se desmayó.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

**PRIMERA: Esta es una historia NaruHina, con extensiones a concubinas a Tayuya, Karin y Amaru.**

**SEGUNDA: Dado las situaciones sexuales este Fanfic entrara en el rango "M".**

**TERCERA: Estará en sustitución del Fanfic El Príncipe de Uzu en la fecha de publicación, o sea se publicara cada dos sábados intercalado con el Fanfic El Mono y la Zorra, mientras que el Príncipe de Uzu se irá publicando cada día 15 de cada mes. **


	2. Capitulo 02

**Hola amigos aquí ando, trayéndoles el segundo capítulo, no lo publique a tiempo porque había salido del estado desde hace varios días y apenas había llegado ayer por la noche, pero por fin ya lo publique espero que les guste el Fanfic "MI MATRIMONIO CON UNA HYUUGA", también les comento que he decidido solo dejarlo en Naruhina, y Tayuya, Amaru y Karin agregarlas en el clan Uzumaki, después les pido quien puede ser su pareja.**

**No se les olvide, si tengo errores gramaticales, de lugares o personajes hágamelos saber, para que asi yo pueda mejorar la escritura de los nuevos capítulos.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

"Vamos Naruto-kun" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así era***PENSAMIENTOS**.

"_Ya veo, con que así" ESENA RETROSPECTIVA _

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu —Jutsu Clon Sombra— " JUTSUS.**

"**Maldito Gaki" DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIAS HABLANDO**

***Maldito Gaki***_** DEMONIO Y CONVOCATORIA PENSANDO**_

* * *

Yohoelmer: haaa ha ha haaa haa un Naruto no es sucio, es ignorante, pero teniendo a un sensei como Jiraya no creo que dure mucho.

Isabela-chan nyaa: Solo era una opción y yo no estaba seguro aun, pero después de meditarlo lo voy a dejar en Naruhina, y si es interesante ver a Naruto en una situación así.

Blacklady Hyuuga: Gracias por sus observaciones, poco a poco iré mejorando la narración y la fluidez del Fanfic, y sobre el harem, solo lo voy a dejar en Naruhina.

Kaiserofdarkness: Enserio espero que me puedes decir donde, para ver si puedo tomar algunas ideas y adaptarlas a esta historia y echarle como dicen aquí más jugo al Fanfic.

Luis Fernando salamnca amaya: Te voy a quedar mal, como ya no lo voy a hacer harem, solo quedara Naruto y Hinata, pero creme Hanabi tendrá su parte de la historia y va ser interesante.

Nico: Si pobre de Hinata, toda una tomate, aunque también creo que esta disfrutando mucho de la situación, y de Naruto llenar la casa de niños, bueno el no lo sabe, solo faltara que un sabio pervertido le explique las cosas de la vida para que en verdad piense lo que dijo a hinata XD-

* * *

"**Advertencia, este Fanfic tendrá altas connotaciones sexuales y sexo implícito, palabras inadecuadas y violencia gráfica, para aquellos no sean adeptos a este tipo de Fanfic se recomienda discreción"**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Esperanzas de un Nuevo Hogar

Hinata se despertó con un profundo suspiro, casi se sentía como si estuviera despertando de un mal sueño, y ninguno de los acontecimientos de ayer había realmente ocurrido, se dio la vuelta hacia la orilla de su nueva cama gigante para mirar a Naruto, que dormía en el suelo junto a la cama, ella no pudo evitar reírse de lo lindo que era su rostro era cuando él estaba durmiendo, para ella no había manera de que el chico con el que había soñado durante tanto tiempo ahora estuviera realmente durmiendo en la misma habitación que ella y por su fuera poco ellos se van a casar.

*¡Simplemente no puede ser posible! ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño cruel!* Hinata pensó para sí misma, ella se agachó a su muslo pálido y se pellizcó duro, y en silencio quedó sin aliento cuando el dolor inundó su pierna *Sí estoy despierto y sin embargo lo ayer todavía se siente como si fuera un sueño…*

_Escena retrospectiva_

_"De ninguna manera, ¡Esta casa es enorme!" Naruto exclamó, su fuerte voz resonó en toda la casa vacía de madera, Naruto sonrió cuando escuchó su voz hizo eco y luego procedió a gritar tan fuerte como pudo "¡Créanlo!" La voz de Naruto una vez más se hizo eco y Naruto se rio con diversión._

_Hinata se sonrió ante las travesuras de Naruto, pero ella también estaba también impresionada por el tamaño de la casa, ella ha vivido en el clan Hyuuga toda su vida y nunca había visto una casa de esta dimensión._

_"He estado construyendo esta casa de que Hinata cumplió doce preparándola para el día de hoy, pero nunca pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto, lamentablemente la casa no está completa aun, así ustedes dos tendrá que permanecer en el ala oeste hasta que se termine la construcción" Dijo Hiashi. _

_La mandíbula Hinata y de Naruto cayeron al suelo en cuanto Hiashi termino de hablar._

_"¿As Así q que esto es so sólo el ala oeste?" Hinata preguntó con incredulidad._

_"¡Es cool! Este lugar debe tener como nueve habitaciones" Naruto gritó emocionado._

_"Seis habitaciones para ser exactos, y cuando se termine la construcción habrá trece habitaciones en total, además de tres onsen, una sala de estar y dos cocinas, El ala oeste sólo incluye la sala de estar, una cocina, un baño y un onsen, además no hemos tenido tiempo para preparar las decoraciones y muebles, de modo que sólo una habitación tiene muebles, afortunadamente es la habitación más grande y también es siendo su habitación. "_

_Hiashi dio un paso al lado de una gran puerta corredera de madera y se deslizó, ambos se quedaron sin aliento, la habitación era enorme, tenía alfombra de terciopelo suave, había dos hermosos aparadores tallados a mano en los lados este y oeste de la habitación, también hubo una gran puerta corredera de cristal que conducen directamente a la mitad de la mansión donde había un pequeño estanque, sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención a Naruto era la cama gigante en el medio de la habitación, tenía hojas suaves como la seda y Naruto podía decir con sólo mirar que iba a ser tan suave como una nube._

_Hinata también había notado la cama, sin embargo tan inteligente como Hinata era, ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de un problema con la habitación._

_Sólo había una cama…_

_La cara de Hinata se llenó de rubor "Ano… So Sólo hay una cama"._

_Naruto tragó saliva y se sonrojó también, el no había pensado en eso "Está bien, voy a dormir en una habitación diferente."_

_Hinata casi gritó, no quería perder la oportunidad de dormir en la misma habitación que Naruto, se mordió la lengua para contener su voz, Ella rápidamente quiso protestar la decisión de Naruto, pero ella no quería avergonzar a ella misma tampoco *__¿Qué debo decir?* Pensó para sí misma._

_"¡Por supuesto que no!" Hiashi gritó._

_Ambos adolecentes saltaron ante la voz alzada de Hiashi y se volvieron para mirarlo a la cara._

_"¡Ustedes dos se van a casar! Y ambos deben de dar la imagen de una pareja de casados, Ustedes se van a dormir en la misma habitación, la Honra del clan Hyuuga está en juego"_

_"Sí padre" Hinata se inclinó con respeto a su padre, pero por dentro estaba completamente animada, *¡__Yay! Tengo la oportunidad de dormir en la misma habitación que Naruto después de todo… espera… voy a estar durmiendo en la habitación con Naruto… solos… en la misma cama… ¡oh no! Casi no puedo ni siquiera hablar con él ¿Cómo voy a manejar que yacer junto a él?* Pensaba nerviosamente la heredera Hyuuga._

_*__Relájate Hinata, ¡no se metas aún con eso! Además… si usted se desmaya ya estando en la cama, ¿Así que sería lo peor cosa que podría pasar?*__ Hinata respiró hondo, ella tenía razón, podía llegar a hacer esto, ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Ella estaba a punto de convertirse en la esposa de Naruto después de todo._

_*Esposa* __El solo pensarlo Hinata casi se desmaya y el calor en las mejillas eran bastantes fuerte hasta el punto que empezó a sentirse mareado._

_"Ano… Voy a prepararme para entrar a la cama" Y con eso Hinata salió corriendo hacia el baño._

_Hiashi y Naruto vieron como la chica se había escabullido de la situación y sus cejas quedaron levantadas, Naruto se encogió de hombros y se volvió para entrar en su nuevo cuarto magnifico, sin embargo Hiashi mantuvo un firme agarre en su hombro causando que se detuviera en seco._

_"Espera Naruto, Hinata es mi hija mayor y heredera del clan Hyuuga, si arruinas esto te voy a matar" La voz de Hiashi era profunda y con capas de odio._

_Naruto siendo tan acostumbrada a que la gente lo desprecian se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su pronto para ser suegro. "No te preocupes, Ella será mi primer prioridad"_

_Dejando caer su brazo del hombro de Naruto, Hiashi salió por la puerta, ahora Naruto y Hinata estaban completamente solos en su nueva casa gigante._

_Naruto entró en su habitación y miró a su alrededor, para él acostarse en la cama grande y suave seria genial, pero sabía que la cama debe ir a Hinata, ya que la casa pertenecía a su familia, en ese entonces el agarró uno de las grandes mantas esponjosas e hizo su propia camita justo al lado de la puerta, luego bostezó y se acostó, él estaba sorprendido de lo cómodo era su pequeña cama improvisada, La manta era obviamente echa a mano y era la cosa más suave Naruto jamás había sentido, un solo toque a la alfombra dándose cuenta que también era muy suave y hecho una excelente almohadilla, Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar feliz, tirando de la manta a su alrededor, podría acostumbrarse a vivir así… unos minutos y ya estaba roncando._

_Mientras tanto Hinata todavía estaba en el baño, se había puesto su pijama, eran un de pantalón de algodón blancos semitransparentes apretando su piel pálida y una camiseta sin mangas mismo color que su pantalón con tiras rosa pálido que va sobre los hombros., ella había estado debatiendo durante varios minutos sobre si debe usar un sostén o no, eran terriblemente incómodos para dormir, pero ella iba era dormir junto a Naruto, su mente había decidido finalmente no usar uno aunque con gran nerviosismo, no sabía cómo su 'Marido' iba a reaccionar, se cepilló los dientes, se peinó, y se rocía un poco de perfume nocturno en sí misma._

_Hinata tomó una mirada más en el espejo y respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del baño y lentamente caminó hacia su habitación, deslizó la puerta y casi tropezó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto._

_La alegría de la chica se desinflo al instante, había pensado, casi esperaba que ella y Naruto estaría compartiendo la cama gigante, incluso se había utilizado su perfume especial y él sólo se había quedado dormido en el suelo, ¡Qué desperdicio! Sin embargo una pequeña parte de Hinata suspiró aliviada, no sabía cómo lo iba a manejar que durmieran en la misma cama que Naruto. Pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse por eso._

_Hinata caminó con cuidado sobre Naruto y se desplomó en su nueva cama, ¡Qué día! Y Hinata sabía mañana iba a ser aún loco, no podía creer que iba a casarse con el chico de sus sueños, __soy la chica más afortunada del mundo, Enserio… este colchón seguro que es cómodo._

_Segundos después y Hinata estaba profundamente dormida._

_Fin de la Escena Retrospectiva_

Hinata sonrió para sus adentros, observó cómo el pecho de Naruto se subía y bajaba con cada respiración, era la cosa más linda que ella había visto y pronto iba a ser su marido, una idea le vino a la cabeza de Hinata y recordó que cada vez que ella se acercó a Naruto comenzaba a sentirse mareada y desmayarse, tenía que aprender a estar cerca de él y mantener su cordura, y qué hora más perfecto está ahí para entrenar entonces cuando duerme, Hinata sacó silenciosamente las mantas y se deslizó fuera de la cama, se las arregló para arrastrarse a su manera a la cama de Naruto sin despertarlo, el calor que emanaba Naruto la sorprendió ¡Era como un horno!

El rostro de la chica comenzó a ruborizarse mientras se obligaba a acercarse a Naruto, ella siguió moviéndose hasta que su cara estaba a centímetros de Naruto, vapor estaba prácticamente saliendo de las orejas de Hinata, y todo su rostro quemado rojo vivo y empezó a acercarse más, hasta que…

Naruto se movió "Hinata" susurró Naruto.

Hinata contuvo la respiración hasta que oyó los ronquidos leves de Naruto, suspiró con alivio, *Eso estuvo demasiado cerca ¿Acaso estaba Naruto soñando con ella?* Pensó para si misma, por primera vez en su vida, Hinata deseaba ser Ino, de esa manera se podría entrar en la cabeza de Naruto y ver lo que estaba pensando.

Naruto comenzó a moverse de nuevo, pero esta vez se dio la vuelta y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, Hinata se quedó sin aliento, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, siguió corriendo hasta que ella estaba en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y llego a apoyarse en contra de ella respirando con dificultad, lentamente fue deslizándose al suelo, su piel ya sentía el frío de la ausencia de calor del cuerpo de Naruto, negando con la cabeza pensó que necesitaba una ducha.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba empezando a despertar, las imágenes de su estaban vividas "Hinata" Naruto se quedó sin aliento, ¿Acaba de gemir el nombre de Hinata en voz alta? Miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Hinata no estaba en la habitación, ¿Qué había estado soñando? El podía recordar cada parte de ella, la imagen de Hinata en el agua y observaba a Hinata desnuda, Naruto solo negaba enfáticamente su cabeza la imagen, no sabía realmente que pesar de ello, pensando por unos momentos Naruto se encogió de hombros y se estiró, el extendió la mano para quitarse el su gorro sólo para descubrir que no estaba allí *Oh sí… necesito mover todas mis cosas en mi antigua casa en esta casa* Pensó el rubio.

Se fue Levantando lentamente y dirigió perezosamente al cuarto de baño, por toda la situación anterior no había ido al baño la noche anterior y su vejiga ya estaba a punto explotar, el rubio bostezó profundamente y se frotó los ojos, y al parecer aún estaba medio dormido, a tal punto que no se dio cuento de su entorno, ni tampoco pudo escuchar los sonidos de la regadera provenientes del baño.

Hinata acababa de terminar de enjuagar la espuma de su cuerpo desnudo, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, ella estaba en el proceso de alcanzar una toalla cuando oyó la manija de la puerta, su corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, trató de gritar una advertencia a Naruto, pero el grito se quedó atascado en la garganta.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto obviamente sintió el calor en el aire y se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los lavanda de Hinata, una vez más ambos adolescentes fueron fuertemente hipnotizados por sus ojos, se sentía que el tiempo se detuvo y no podía apartar la mirada, pero el cerebro de Hinata por fin hizo clic y ella dejó escapar un fuerte grito, Naruto saltó la sorpresa, miró hacia abajo y finalmente se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba desnuda, sin embargo no había agua o la oscuridad de la noche para bloquear su vista como la última vez en la cascada, el baño estaba totalmente iluminada, y Naruto no perdió un solo aspecto del cuerpo de Hinata.

Sus ojos vírgenes recorrieron el cuerpo de Hinata como si tuvieran voluntad propia, ña única chica desnuda que había visto en su vida antes de Hinata, era una revista que Naruto había utilizado para perfeccionar su jutsu sexy, sin embargo la realidad fue muy diferente, Era más asombroso de lo que podía imaginar, su forma curvilínea femenina denotaba sus caderas, su piel parecía suave como la seda, podía ver las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, sus pechos no eran tan grandes como la chica está en la revista, pero parecían encajar mejor y rebotaban cuando Hinata se movió y dos puntos rosado sobresalían de su piel pálida, donde se encontraba sus pezones ahora ya erectos por la falta de calor, parecían dos pequeñas cerezas encima de un suculento postre, y por último aquella parte que no debía ser mostrada a cualquier hombre, el lugar más frágil y delicado de una chica, que aún a su tierna edad de 13 años no sobresalía algún vello púbico, Hinata podía sentir la mirada furtiva del rubio, rápidamente agarró una toalla y lo utilizó para cubrir su frente, un intenso rubor pronto se cubrió el rostro.

El trance de Naruto se rompió y rápidamente salió corriendo del cuarto de baño. "¡L-lo siento!"

*¡Él me ha visto desnudo dos veces!* Hinata sintió ganas de llorar *Espera, no me desmaye… estaba tan cerca de el… y yo estaba desnudo, ¿Por qué no me desmaye?* Pensó la chica de cabello añil.

Ahora llena de curiosidad y con una sensación con la que ella no estaba familiarizada, se sentía temeraria, sentía que no tenía nada que perder y respirando hondo abrió la puerta del baño.

Naruto escuchó la puerta abierta y rápidamente se cubrió con las manos los ojos "Lo siento" murmuro el chico.

Hinata suspiró profundamente "Está bien Naruto-kun, no es tu culpa, además t-tú ya me has visto des-desnuda"

Naruto abrió los dedos un poco "¿No estás enojado conmigo?" Pregunto nerviosamente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza suavemente "Voy a ser su esposa después de todo, si quieres mirar, entonces adelante si quieres." Hinata soltó su agarre en su toalla y se cayó al suelo.

Naruto escuchó la toalla cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo la curiosidad empezó a comer a Naruto hasta que no pudo aguantar más, poco a poco dejó caer las manos a los costados, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hinata, quien ahora baja cabeza, y con un grandioso rubor que contrastaba con su piel, sus ojos siguieron viajando por el cuerpo de Hinata, era tan diferente de su propio cuerpo, Naruto nunca había visto algo así *Se ve tan atractiva y apetecible* Eh… la sentía apetecible, eso era algo que jamás había sentido con Sakura-chan, en cuanto vino a la mente Sakura pensó *Espera… ¿Me gusta Sakura verdad? Como pensar en eso si me gusta ella, pero Hinata seguro que es mejor que Sakura, si esto hubiera sucedido a Sakura probablemente estaría en el hospital ahora mismo, en cambio con Hinata es diferente, se sentía tan natural, como si algo me impulsara a estar más cerca de Hinata-chan*

Mientras tanto con Hinata estaba despasando sus propios ojos por el cuerpo de su amado, pudo observar que en sus pantalones parecían estar más abultado de lo que solían ser y ella no podía entender por qué *¿Está subiendo de peso? No, parece que sólo es creció alrededor de un área específica*

De pronto se oyó un fuerte ruido de golpeteos en la puerta principal, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron sin aliento, Hinata se inclinó rápidamente, agarró su toalla y se la envolvió alrededor de ella, mientras corría a su habitación, Naruto siendo sus ropas fue a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse parado a Neji.

"Hiashi-sama, invita a usted y Hinata-sama a la casa principal, donde se servirá el desayuno" Neji dijo en un tono educado mientras se inclinaba cortésmente, de todos los gennin que había conocido, Naruto era a quien más respetaba Neji, él sabía que si había alguien que podía cambiar su primo, ese sería Naruto, después de todo Naruto fue quien lo había cambiad.

Cuando Neji termino de dar su mensaje se retiró, Naruto por otro lado estaba confundido *¿Por qué Neji hiso una reverencia a mí?*

Naruto se encogió de hombros y al cerrar la puerta su estómago rugió con fuerza, tal vez el desayuno no suena tal mal_,_ el rubio volvió a su habitación encontrándose a una Hinata completamente vestida con su atuendo habitual, aunque sin embargo su rubor todavía no se había ido, pero para suerte de la chica el único pensamiento ahora del chico era llenar su estómago.

"Vamos Hinata ¡Es la hora del desayuno!" Naruto se acercó y tomó la mano de la chica, para luego medio arrastrándola a la puerta principal, Hinata no podía evitar ruborizarse ante su toque, ella nunca había sostenido la mano a un niño antes y la mano de Naruto era tan cálida.

Minutos más tarde, después de Hinata logro dirigir a Naruto a la casa correcta, ambos fueron sentados alrededor de una mesa grande junto con Neji y Hiashi, varios sirvientes y cocineros llegaron desde la cocina y se colocan varios platos humeantes delante de Naruto y Hinata, cuando el siervo sacó la tapa de la placa de Naruto se confundió.

El chico miraba con mucha curiosidad y escepticismo la comida "Um… ¿Hinata? ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Naruto.

Hinata miro al chico en shock, como era posible que no supiera que eran estas comidas, eso era un desayuno común "E-eso son huevos re-revueltos, jamón, to-tocino y pan-panqueques" Dijo mientras señalaba los alimentos, aunque en su mente aun procesaba lo que el amado rubio le dijo.

Para Hiashi no pasó desapercibido de que el rubio menciono *Hija, la vida como jinchuriki nunca es buena, muchas cosas que nosotros damos por sentado, para ellos tiende ser algo que desconocen* Pensó el jefe del clan mientras observaba la interacción del rubio con su pequeña.

Naruto tentativamente agarró un trozo de "tocino" y lo puso en su boca, al instante sus papilas gustativas se llenaron de sabor, un sabor que el conocía, tal como la carne de cerdo en el Ichiraku ramen, pero esto era aún mejor.

"Oh, wow! Hinata tienes que tratar con el tocino" Naruto entonces coloca el resto de su rebanada de tocino en la boca de la chica, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar.

En ese mismo momento Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su futuro marido le dio de comer en la boca, aunque claro el chico no sabía nada de tacto pero al fin de cuentas se lo dio en la boca.

Ambos adolecentes comenzaron a alimentarse de sus comidas, y una que otra vez Naruto le daba a Hinata de sus propias aunque con un poco de tacto a comparación de la primera vez, y Hinata se podría decir que estaba en el séptimo cielo.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Estos panqueques son eran suave y dulce! ¿Qué es este líquido marrón en la parte superior de ellos? ¿Un tenedor? ¿Qué es un tenedor? ¡Los huevos estaban deliciosos!" Naruto no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre la nueva y deliciosa comida que había probado.

La comisura de los labios del jefe del clan se levantó ligeramente ante la curiosidad del joven rubio "Pensé que te gustaría, estos son alimentos de costumbre aquí en el compuesto, y en cuanto en realizarlos son de forma sencilla, hay una tienda cercana al compuesto que vende estas comidas y sus ingredientes" Tomando un pedazo de papel Hiashi anoto "Aquí tienes la dirección".

Naruto rápidamente aceptó el pedazo de papel, iría sin duda a esa tienda, pero había algo más que se le estaba pasando, tenía un ligera impresión que algo faltaba ¿No se suponía que debía hacer algo hoy?

En ese momento su mente hiso clic "¡Oh sí!" De repente exclamó "Tengo que volver a mi antiguo apartamento y recoger mis cosas"

Hiashi asintió. "Tienes razón, Hinata ir con Uzumaki-san y ayudar a empacar sus cosas"

La chica de cabello añil asintió dócilmente, en fin de cuentas ella lo habría hecho si la necesidad de que su padre le había pedido, aunque ello le dio una razón legítima para estar con Naruto todo el día.

Ambos adolescentes se excusaron de la mesa y salieron del complejo Hyuuga, y caminaron hacia el departamento del rubio que solo tomaría unos minutos en llegar, pero ellos no tenían prisa en hacerlo.

Después de un largo silencio Naruto fue quien lo rompió "Así que ¿Hinata? Creí que tenías una hermana pequeña, pero yo no la vi durante el desayuno" Naruto dijo tratando de hacer una pequeña charla.

Hinata suspiró con tristeza "Yo no la veo muy a menudo, mi Padre la pone a través de un estricto entrenamiento"

"Oh, lo siento, realmente la debes extrañar"

"A veces, to-todavía la veo por la no-noche, s-sin embargo, no es t-tan ma-malo."

"Eso es bueno, me gustaría conocerla algún día, después de todo ella va a ser mi hermana en ley"

Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario y pensó *Ella ya sabe acerca de ti, probablemente no debí dicho a Hanabi todas esas cosas*

"¡Aquí está!" Naruto gritó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata, puso la llave en la cerradura y entraron al antiguo apartamento del rubio.

Hinata se observó la casa, mientras que Naruto fue a empacar sus cosas en una caja, ella sabía que Naruto era huérfano y también que vivía solo, pero mientras más miraba alrededor del apartamento no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Había telarañas por todas partes, la pintura se estaba empezando a despegarse y las paredes tenia agujeros *Naruto debió de sentirse tan solo* Pensó con tristeza.

Segundos más tarde, Naruto salió de su habitación con la caja, que no era ni la mitad llena, había unos cuantos equipos, materiales de capacitación y una imagen de equipo de siete.

"Ya he terminado ¿Estás preparado para regresar?" Preguntó Naruto.

Hinata se sorprendió ¿Cómo podría alguien sobrevivir con tan poco? Naruto era increíble… ¿De dónde era capaz de sacar tanta fuerza?

Naruto tomo una de las manos de Hinata, él podía sentir la suavidad de ellas *Fueron sus manos así de pequeñas y que es este calor que siento en mi pecho* Pensó el rubio mientras apretaba la mano de la chica con suavidad, el sentía que si aplicaba más fuerza podrían romperse.

Dando la última mirada al apartamento Naruto, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, recordó como el tercer Hokage le había dado esta casa después de ser expulsado del orfanato, él no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y no había mucha gente dispuesta a ayudarlo, él recordó cómo los aldeanos solían tirar piedras a sus ventanas y la puerta, nunca había sido un lugar agradable para vivir, pero era su casa, un sentimiento de nostalgia cruzo su rostro, hasta que sintió un ligero apretón en su mano, y volviendo su mirada, miro a Hinata quien le daba una dulce sonrisa, y sus ojos le decían que todo iba a estar bien.

*Tal vez esto será mucho mejor de lo que imagine al principio* y con ese último pensamiento ambos se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar.

Varios minutos después, Naruto y Hinata estaban de vuelta en su propia habitación y estaban desempacando pertenencias de Naruto, el rubio puso su foto en la parte superior de uno de los aparadores de madera. Se quedó mirando la imagen, recordando lo que era estar en el equipo siete.

Hinata se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Naruto y trató de consolarlo, ella lo abrazo por la espalda y dijo "Naruto ¿Los echas de menos?"

Una tenue sonrisa cruzo su rostro "Sí, una vez que Sasuke se fue, Sakura se rompió, ahora apenas si deja el hospital, está constantemente entrenando bajo Ba-chan, y Kakashi-sensei siempre está en alguna misión, he estado solo durante bastante tiempo ahora".

Hinata situada justo detrás de Naruto apoyó la cabeza en su hombro "Sé que te sientes solo Naruto-kun, pero te prometo que siempre voy a estar aquí y nunca voy a dejar que te sientas de esa manera otra vez ¿No es eso lo que una esposa hace por su marido?"

Naruto se dio la vuelta y le regresó el abrazo de Hinata "Gracias Hinata-chan Eso significa mucho para mí."

Naruto puso su rostro hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos de Hinata, el tiempo se detuvo, el cuerpo de ambos lentamente se fueron acercando y en esos momentos Hinata no podía respirar *¿Nos va-vamos a be-besar?*.

De repente se produjo un fuerte golpe en la puerta (Una vez más).

Los jóvenes ninjas rompieron su abrazo y un rubor cubrió sus rostros, ellos fueron a la puerta principal y al abrirla observaron que Hiashi.

"Buenas tardes ¿Puedo entrar? Tenemos algunos asuntos que discutir"

"P-Por supuesto pa-padre, Vamos a ir a la sa-sala" Dijo Hinata observando que su padre casi parecía estar sin aliento *¿Qué ésta pasando?* Pensó la joven Hyuuga.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en la sala Hiashi comenzó "He hablado con los ancianos del clan y se aparecieron con dos problemas."

Naruto y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro. "¿Qué pasa padre?"

"¿Qué nombre vas a tomar cuando te cases hija?"

Hinata ni siquiera había pensado en eso, sin embargo una vez que lo pensó, la respuesta parecía bastante simple.

"Hinata Uzumaki" Una vez Hinata dijo las palabras, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ella y Naruto realmente se van a casar y apenas podía contener su emoción.

"No, usted es un Hyuuga y siempre serás un Hyuuga, Uzumaki-san deberá cambiar su nombre"

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron al unísono.

"¡No! No es así como yo lo quiero, Padre, voy a tomar el nombre de Naruto-kun, es costumbre que la esposa toma el nombre de los esposos ¿No es así? Yo sería feliz de ser llamada Hinata Uzumaki"

Hiashi estaba consternado, nunca había visto a su hija contradecirlo de tal manera, ella siempre había hecho lo que se le dijo sin hacer preguntas *¿De dónde fue a encontrar esta nueva fuerza?* Pensó el jefe del clan.

"…"

"…"

"Ejem" Hiashi recuperando la compostura "Voy a tomar esto en consideración, el segundo problema es que la tradición requiere que uh… consumar el matrimonio después de la boda… en la luna de miel"

"…" Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente echando a andar mi imaginación y valla que tenía imaginación, mientras que Naruto lanzo una mirada confundida a ambos Hyuugas sin tener la mayor remota idea de lo que hablaban, en serio.

"Sin embargo, ustedes dos son a la vez muy jóvenes, por lo que hemos decidido posponer la boda hasta que esté a una edad más apropiada" Dijo el jefe del clan sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Aunque a Hinata no le importaba tanto, ellos todavía se iban a casar, no importaba cuándo, mientras ella estaba con Naruto era feliz.

"No nos importa". Naruto dijo después de compartir una mirada con Hinata.

Hiashi dijo y un poco la comisura de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente "Bien, ahora Hinata por favor vaya arriba"

Hinata estaba en shock, por primera vez en tantos años, vio a su padre sonreír, por el amor de KAMI, estamos hablando de siempre estoico Hyuuga Hiashi sonrió "P-Pero… ¿Padre?"

"Está bien Hinata, estaré allí pronto" Naruto dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la chica de cabello añil, ante ello ella no tubo de otra, asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Una vez que Hinata ya no se encontraba a la vista, Hiashi metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una pequeña caja de color negro y le entregó la cajita a Naruto.

Naruto la abrió y al momento de verlo se quedó sin aliento, en el interior había un hermoso anillo de diamantes con incrustaciones de zafiro algo que le daba un toque único, tenía un pequeño diamante en él y en el interior del diamante que había una pequeña joya de lavanda, fue absolutamente impresionante.

"Es el anillo de compromiso de Hinata, una vez que me vaya usted suba con ella y entrégaselo a ella ¿Entiendes?" Preguntó Hiashi severamente.

"S-sí" Respondió el shockeado rubio

"Bien, te veré mañana… yerno" Hiashi hablo mientras volvió rápidamente a la salida.

Naruto caminó lentamente a su habitación, no podía apartar los ojos del anillo, debió de haber costado una fortuna.

"Hinata?" Naruto gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta corredera, Hinata en ese momento ya estaba en pijama acostada en la cama.

"Sí, Naruto? ¿Qué quería mi padre…?" La voz de Hinata se apagó cuando vio la cajita negra.

"N-Naruto… ¿Es eso un…" Las palabras no podían salir de los labios de la chica de ojos perlados.

"Sé que las circunstancias en la que estamos fueron extrañas y de cierta forma impactantes, pero sé que mi mente no me arrepiento de haberte visto en la cascada, porque gracias a ello pude llegar a conocerte un poco mejor, gracias a ello puedo tener a alguien cercano a mí, porque gracias a ello te tengo a ti" Hablaba Naruto aun incrédulo de lo que salía de su boca "¿Hinata? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Naruto preguntó mientras sostenía el anillo.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco, ella no creía que era posible ser que fuera tan feliz, las lágrimas de felicidad fluían de sus ojos "¡S-sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!"

Naruto en piloto automático deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular de Hinata, causando que la chica casi gritara de alegría, una vez que el anillo estaba en su dedo, ella saltó de la cama y se abordó Naruto con un abrazo.

Este fue el día más feliz de su vida, Bueno… El día más feliz de su vida… ¡hasta ahora!

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR.**

**1: Voy a dejar solo el Naruhina para la historia después de pensarlo durante un tiempo, por lo que quedara abierta con quien serán pareja las anteriores ya mencionadas.**

**2: Una disculpa por atrazarme, pero no estaba en el estado, tube que salir de emergencia y no tenía la oportunidad de publicarla.**


	3. NA

Buen día mis estimados lectores, espero no haberles causando molestias por no haber publicado el siguiente capítulo, pero desafortunadamente mi computadora se quemo, y lo digo en forma literal, hubo una fuerte tormenta donde vivo y yo por tonto la deje conectada y ya sabrán se darán cuenta de las consecuencias, por lo que estaré ahorrando para comprarme una nueva, pero al parecer durare mi rato para obtenerla, mis gastos en la Universidad entre otros me están dejando si efectivo.

Lo más probable es que pueda comprarla hasta diciembre y comenzar a publicar a mediados de ese mismo mes.

Espero su comprensión ante esto, pero quiero dejar en claro que no voy a abandonar ninguno de los fanfic.


End file.
